Us
by Hear the Rain
Summary: A series of one-shots about the several different pairings in the Host. first story. be nice please. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

These characters don't belong to me…(they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer) *bows*

I sighed and looked over at the pale, sapphire-eyed, dark-haired male that was sitting across the room. Ian was with Jared, Kyle, and Jeb discussing plans for another raid and I, Wanda, wasn't the happiest soul.

"Earth to Wanda," Jamie said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I glanced at him and smiled, sent one last look at Ian, and joined the conversation again.

I was distracted when I felt big, warm fingers tickling my sides. I squirmed and looked into the blue eyes of the man that belonged to me. Ian stopped tickling and kissed me lightly. When he pulled away and stroked my hair, I gave up my plan to pretend to be mad at him. He couldn't help it if Jared wanted him to help plan the raid.

Noticing my almost sad look, he said, "Why so sad Love?"

"I'm not sad. I just missed you."

He smiled and kissed me again before swinging me up and carrying me to our room.

The rains had ended about six months ago, and I had immediately moved in with Ian.

I loved him so much. He was my love, my life, my….everything. I don't remember one day that I hadn't told him I loved him since I was put into Pet's body.

He let me down and I changed into my pajamas. I curled up on the bed and felt him wrap his arms around me. He kissed the middle of my scar.

"Goodnight my Wanderer," he whispered and I swear I could feel him. Not my host, but actually me. Wanda, the soul. I leaned back and snuggled against him, soon falling into a deep sleep and dreaming about us, about our future together.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it…

"Ian, _please_ tell me where we're going!" I sighed, attempting to see past the blindfold that had carefully been placed over my eyes.

"Not yet. You'll know when we get there."

I sighed and crossed my arms. I had been put in this ridiculous dress, high heels and Mel had done my hair in what she said was a "splendida opera d'arte." I wasn't sure why I had been so dressed up, but I was determined to find out.

"And we are here." Ian said, dramatically pulling the blindfold from my eyes.

I gasped. The game room had been lit massively with candles in almost every crevasse. There was a table, laid with a white table cloth and a vase of roses. I looked up at Ian and kissed his cheek. He smiled and me and swept me into his arms, carrying me over to the table and setting me down in one of the chairs. He sat in the other one. I giggled as our "waiter" came up to us.

Jamie set down two bottles of water and two plates. I gasped when Jared came out with a plate of the biggest piece of meat I had ever seen.

He grandly cut it in two and set it on the plates in front of Ian and I. Our two "waiters" then left.

"Ian…." I started, but he cut me off.

"Wanda, don't."

I smiled and ate, nodding and giggling as he told me stories from his childhood.

As we finished eating, Ian suddenly stood up and held his hand out to take mine. I gracefully stood up after taking his hand and he pulled me against his chest. We danced slowly, though there was no music.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

It isn't my best, but I try. Read and review anyway. Please? Pretty please?

Rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it D: Sadly enough.

And In this, Jamie is like….18 and there a few newcomers :D….

************************************************************************

"Jamie!"

It was Andy. The girl I had so fortunately fallen for. I smiled at her and she threw her arms around me. I could feel her shaking.

"Andy? What's wrong?" I said, worried.

"The seekers are searching! Jamie, what if they find us? I mean…they'll separate us, separate Ian and Wanda, separate Mel and….." I cut her off.

"Andy. We've had so many seekers searching, and we've never been caught. It'll be ok. I promise."

She sighed and looked around anxiously. I took her chin gently and made her look me in the eyes.

"It. Will. Be. Okay." I gave her a kiss between each word.

She sighed again and didn't lose the worry lines on her forehead. I smoothed them out with my thumb and kissed the tip of her nose. Her face calmed, but I could see fear in her eyes.

I sighed and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her to our room and laid her down on our bed. I pulled her head onto my chest and she closed her eyes.

"Jamie?" She said in a small voice, just as I was dozing off.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I looked down at her. We had never said those words to each other. Ever.

"I love you, too." I said simply. She smiled like those three words completed her life, completed her everything. They did for me. We soon fell asleep in each others arms, the searching seeker forgotten.

************************************************************************

Not my favorite piece…but it'll do. R&R!!-Rain :D


	4. His Kitten

Don't own it =)

I jumped into Kyle's arms. He was back, finally back from the long raid. I buried my face into his neck and he lifted me from the ground.

"I missed you, Kitten," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and sighed happily. He touched my chin, turning my face towards his and kissed me softly. It was a sweet kiss, built upon everything we had ever told each other, everything we had ever shared. I pulled back and smiled happily at him. He smiled back.

That night I slept soundly in Kyle's arms for the first time in a few months. He was my German Shepard, and I was his kitten.

AN: Short of course. Next one will be about Mel and Jared . Keep up those reviews. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, added me to favs or just simply read any of my stories!! I love you all

-Rain


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it…unfortunately. Belongs to Stephenie Meyer :D

"Mel!"

I turn at the sound of my name. Jared is sprinting toward me. He stops right in front of me and gets down on one knee.

"Marry me."

I stare at him.

"Ok."

He smiles wider than I have ever seen him smile. I, in my dazed state, sway as he wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly,lovingly. My Jared. Then it hit me, and I smile widely.

I'm getting married.

AN Short, odd, and not my favorite. Thanks for reading, please review, blah blah blah,OH, and Love Ian, Ranger's Only Girl, FrozenForeverInHisHeart and Phantom commenter are AWESOME. I love you guys! Thanks so much for your reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Nope! Not Mine!

A/N Sorry it's been so long since I've updated….I turned 18 and got a job! So I've been working, then my computer died, so I had to get a new laptop. I'm making it up to you by putting in a rarely used couple!

"I thought you loved me, _Eustace!" _ Sharon screamed.

I felt horrible that she was angry….she always hated being angry, but I still couldn't come to regret my decision to save Wanda. She hated me now. Sharon hated Wanda more for making her hate me. I knew she loved me….yet questioned that love, questioned its reality. I sighed and tried to reason with her.

"Sharon, we couldn't just let her die. Yes, she's one of the souls that invaded our planet, yet she showed resentment towards her species _and_ it isn't like she had a choice. She has _love_ here, Sharon. She has friends….She shows compassion and helps us on raids."

"She and that Sunny girl are _useless._ All they do is work in the kitchens and go on raids. They use the excuse that their bodies are "delicate" to get out of the hard work that we do in the fields!"

"Sharon, maybe if you paid ANY attention at ALL to anybody other than yourself you would see that Wanda and Sunny try EVERYDAY to work in the fields, but Ian and Kyle and others won't let them!" I was shouting now. I glanced around the room and saw Wanda, crying hysterically, Ian, his arms around her, Mel and Jared and Jamie, jaws clenched with anger, And Kyle, who was obviously angry at Sharon for dragging Sunny into this.

She turned to Kyle now, "That……That _parasite_ took your WIFE away from you Kyle! She stole her like the rest of her species took away everyone else that you love! At any moment, she could run away and turn us in! She says that she's looking for Jodi, yet how do you know that she hasn't found her?!"

"Sharon……" Kyle started, "If Sunny and Wanda wanted to turn us in, they've had plenty of chances to. And as for the Jodi question, it's call TRUST. Maybe you should try it sometime," Kyle marched out, jaw clenched.

Sharon looked a bit shocked. He was her only ally in this situation, and he had just failed her.

"I might as well call you all parasites already," Sharon spat out before marching out angrily.

I sighed and collapsed onto a nearby bench. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Wanda standing there.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason. Sharon should be the one that's saying that to you and Sunny,"

"I'm sorry for making you and Sharon fight….It's my fault……I should have never even come here…. Just given Mel back and have Maggie or someone dispose of me."

"Never say that, Wanda… It isn't your nor Sunny's fault. Like I said…you didn't choose to come here."

I gave her a small smile. Her lips sort of pulled up halfway.

_Later that night_

I was sitting in my study, stressed as ever due to the fight I had endured earlier.

"Doc?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I sighed, "Yes Sharon?"

"I spoke to Ian and Kyle today………And even Wanda and Sunny. I apologized and explained my reasons for my hate towards them. They explained everything and forgave me…And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't hate you like you must think I do…I love you."

I smiled and pulled her into my lap, placing light kisses up her neck.

"I love you, too."

She giggled and turned to face me, capturing my lips. I kissed her sweetly for a few moments, tongues twisting together, this was our way of making up. Of forgiving each other.

She pulled away.

"I love you…..my Tweetie Pot,"

"I love you too my Lovey Pookie Pie."

A/N Lol. Coming up with nicknames is fun. Next one shall be one with Lily thinking of Wes and how she loved him. Possibly a poem. I'm out of ideas after that…Except I'll do Andy and Paige of course. Come up with some more couples!! And thanks for all of my devoted reviewers. *bows.*


End file.
